In Mirkwood
by Harrison Orion Black
Summary: How the Hobbit movies could have gone about the Mirkwood situation. Book and movie verses mixed together. Rated T in case of future scenes, updating erratic. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, therefore I own nothing. This is purely for fun.**

~ o0o ~

The elves who dwelled in Mirkwood were often considered odd by their kin in Imaldris and Lothlorien. Less wise more dangerous was what was said of them, they were in constant battle against fell creatures who had invaded their home. The Woodelves were overly cautious of any who entered the dark forest, even of other elves. Constant conflict had made them so while also sharpening them into deadly warriors. They were perhaps the only elves who could even survive in their unique situation.

Even as they were odd to the other elves, they were also greatly respected. For both Imaldris and Lorien were protected by the Rings of Power, however Mirkwood had no such protection. Thranduil and his subjects had kept the darkness at bay for many centuries and that was not something any of them could scoff at.

However outside of their fellow elves, Men and Dwarves feared the Mirkwood Elves. Not because they were cruel, they were actually a very kind people, but more because it had been many lifetimes for both those races since Mirkwood was Greenwood the Great. Neither race could now remember the beauty of Eryn Galen, and only the darkness that the forest had become was now known. With the fear they felt came tales of what resides in the dark forest, and in that respect they were equal with Lothlorien. Neither of the rulers took offence of course, they were after all tales told by rather uninformed people. Many of those tales told by Men seeking to make a name for themselves or to impress their friends. As such neither much cared for what others said of them or their respective homes.

Galadriel was perhaps a bit more unconcerned than her counterpart, her realm after all had little dealings with the mortal races. Thranduil, never one to miss an opportunity, used those tales told his advantage. He already had too many troubles with dark creatures invading his kingdom, he did not need, nor want, troubles from other races. Rarely now did any dare to cross the Elvenking, at least those of the Free People, of course there were those rare few who managed to befriend the isolated Woodelves. Those that had would agree that their elven friends were dangerous, however they said, that was only if you dared provoke them into action. But none asked and as such they had their own ideas of the folk that lived in those dark woods. Especially of their King, Thranduil Oropherion. He was a kind, stern ruler to his people managing to lead his subjects even in their dark time. Thranduil was their greatest King who they were utterly devoted to, just as he was to them. That devotion was passed on to his only child and son, Legolas who was quite young by his peoples reckoning. Yet despite his youth he was already a fierce warrior, and their best archer. He fought alongside his people and had gained respect for more than being their Prince, he gained their friendship and love regardless of his title.

Few knew these things about the remaining royal family, for outside their realm many believed the Elvenking a greedy and harsh elf. None save the elves, remembered their kind and beautiful Queen, and few knew that Thranduil had a child. The King preferred it this way, for he would keep the information of his child away from any evil that would think to use against him. The Prince himself would rather others treat him the same as his warriors and often introduced himself as a humble wood elf.

Now that our stage is set and you understand more about the misunderstood Woodland Elves our story begins.

~ o0o ~

Everything about Mirkwood is dark, from the trees to the mood it puts one in. Bilbo was not fond of it, he did not hate it like he did Goblin Town but he very much wished he was back in his comfy hobbit hole enjoying a warm cup of tea. He would give anything at this moment to have a warm meal alongside something to quench his parched throat.

The Company had been traveling through the dark forest for what seemed ages, and what was worse their provisions were all but gone. Thus was their situation, starved and tired, even more so when they were forced to carry the rotund Bombur after he fell into the enchanted river. That only put them in a worse mood, as it had slowed their pace and they were actually not as far as they could have been. Poor Bombur not only awake confused but also hungry for by then all their food had been eaten already. None of them dared to eat any thing that was growing, though quite a few of them were contemplating doing so. Bilbo himself was also quite tempted as well. _He wondered how that leaf would taste, or even the tree bark._

To make matters worse Thorin was greatly peeved that they had spent all their arrows, save Kilo who's primary weapon was the bow, trying to shoot a white deer. Now they were stuck in the accursed place without the help of bows. None of them dared to provoke their leader and so it remained utterly silent, for they heard no sound from the forest. It was unsettling, and made their steps seem all the more louder that it seemed the sound echoed.

Bilbo expected that they were attracting the attention of every being that lived in the these once great woods. He had become so convinced of this that one of his hands rested upon the hilt of his sword, the other fingered the object hidden in his pocket. That is what inevitably saved him from being captured as his friends had. For though they were indeed hardy, they were weak from hunger and while they fought admirably they were still overcome. Even warriors well rested and fed were caught by the evil creatures. They were intelligent and had long since learned tactics to catch their prey. If a few happened to die while hunting? Well that was alright, the others would still be able to eat. And it would seem they would be eating _very_ well tonight.

In their hunger-fueled excitement they failed to notice they had only caught thirteen when before there had been fourteen.

~ o0o ~

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This is just a bit of experimenting in Tolkien's world, it's so very beautiful and amazing. Also not mine. Just posting this to see how it goes, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This is mostly just me playing around with this writing style I'll probably continue this but be warned it's all written via phone. So any odd words are probably auto correct or me choosing a recommended word. I'm mixing the movie and book verses together in this so different elements of both will be combined. I did like the movie trilogy of** _ **The Hobbit**_ **and** _ **Lord of the Rings**_ **but I admit to liking the books better (Especially** _ **Fellowship of the Ring**_ **my absolute favorite). But this is just ways I imagined the movies for the Hobbit could have gone, mostly concerning the Mirkwood Elves. I did not like the way they portrayed them at all. I'm not that good at writing so I'm probably not doing this justice but this is mostly for fun and to try to stretch my writing skills.**

 **Question- Does anyone know where I could get an elvish translator? Or somewhere I can just get words in elvish?**

 **Please let me know what you think and tell me if I'm too horrible also any updates will be random. I'm write in my journal first, edit it (twice or thrice) then write it on my phone, then I post it. So be warned.**

 **~HOB**


	2. Chapter 1:Intervention of the Elven Kind

**Intervention of the Elven Kind**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien as such I own nothing. This is for fun.**

 **Thanks to** **rahnedaze for being the first to favorite!**

 _Italics means Elvish, probably Sindarin in this case._

~ o0o ~

At the moment Thorin and his Company were thankful that Gandalf had convinced them of bringing the hobbit alongside with them. This was the second time that Bilbo Baggins had saved them, and indeed their respect for the small fellow had risen. They no longer saw him as a hindrance but rather a help to their journey.

Bilbo, however, was only glad that his strategy had even worked, and even more surprised that he had the courage to go through with such a Took idea. He knew that if he had stayed in the Shire that the idea would never even entertain the idea. Honestly it was not very proper of him to taunt anyone, even if they were giant speaking spiders. This adventure was changing him, and though he found he quite liked being able to save instead of always needing saving, he was sure that he would never be able to go back to being that respectful hobbit that he was before.

Turning toward Thorin, a cautiously hopeful expression on his small face, he inquired, "You wouldn't happen to remember a way back toward the path, would you?"

And even as he asked he knew what his answer would be and did not react to the headshake though a feeling of hopelessness had grown under his breast.

"There is no use standing here, while we may not know how far we have strayed we can still attempt to find our way back."

Under Thorin's leadership once more they trudged over dark, twisted roots their feet crushing fallen leaves filling the otherwise silent forest with noise. The situation seemed very bleak to them, their bodies were bruised from the spiders maltreatment, their path unknown, and they had no rations left. They were only glad that the spiders had not seen it fit to take their weapons, if only because the cocoons made it so they could hardly even shift.

They had no rest that day, save a small one were Balin examined them to make sure they were not having any after affects from the spiders venom. As the new day dawned and they continued to walk Bilbo wondered if it was better to be starved or be eaten by the Mirkwood spiders. As if the creatures could sense his thoughts another group of them appeared, they were only lucky that Ori managed to catch sight of them.

At once weapons were out, the sharp edges glinting in the low amount of light, anticipation humming in their blood. As if by a signal both sides charged at the other, the spiders looking for food, the dwarves – and sole hobbit – for their very lives. Every single member of Thorin's Company fought with all the strength left in them, unfortunately the combination of fatigue, hunger, and weariness caused even the stoutest dwarf to falter. Perhaps if there had been less spiders and if the Company had a tad rest they might have beaten their foes. But it seemed for every spider they slayed another seemed to take its place. Though their will never wavered, their bodies eventually would.

Bilbo heard Thorin yell something in the dwarven tongue, and immediately the others converged to their leader. He was tugged along by Kili, who placed him in the center of them as his companions cut a path through the spiders. As soon as they had a clear path they ran, their bodies momentarily rejuvenated at the hope of surviving. And though their tired legs ached in protest they resolutely ignored it. None dared turned back to look too focused on out running the beasts, save Kili who shot at the spiders until his quiver was empty.

Though they ran none had a clue where in the vast forest they were, as such they knew not that they were close to a favorite feasting spot of the Elves. If they had crossed those parts just a scant few days later they would have been treated to the sight of the Elves Autumn Feast. There they would have been protected by the strange magic the Woodelves wielded, but alas they were too early. But just as they did not know of the feasting spot they did not know of the elven patrols that passed through frequently.

In preparation for the upcoming feast the Elvenking had regularly sent patrols to drive away any spiders too close to their feasting spot, and to eliminate any stray spiders they may find. Luckily for Thorin and his group one such patrol was heading back from their hunt. A group of spiders had been eliminated but a few of them had managed to escape, and it was this that lead the patrol to the odd little group.

Now the Woodelves had been battling the Shadow for many centuries and this had naturally caused them to become very cautious. However let it not be said that they were unfriendly or grim. Despite the darkness encroaching their home they were very friendly and were perhaps the merriest of their kin, for they could find joy in the smallest of things. But they had become so wary of outsiders, and more so those that entered uninvited, and especially those that did so uninvited. And so seeing a group of dwarves running from a large group of spiders – not to mention close to one of their favorite feasting spots – had them very suspicious.

With but a signal from their Captain they struck.

Everything in the forest seemed to still, even the ravenous spiders were affected, and as Thorin followed their gazes he saw why. A large group of elves, barely discerned from the foliage above, were running down from the branches. A bright-haired elf separated from his fellows and effortlessly leaped from the branch, slowing his fall by swinging down a spider's silk webbing. The force of his fall enabled him to kill the creature as he landed on it's unprotected back, he rolled for a moment before he slid under another dark spider, a white knife easily slicing through its soft belly.

Even as he stood before the odd group he looks no worse for wear, nary a hair out of place. It was silent for a moment as the Elves and Dwarves regarded each other, the spiders all slayed by the patrol of ten. The other nine elves surrounded the dwarves, leaving them no chance of escape.

"What business do you have to be in the Elvenking's forest?"

It was the bright-haired elf that spoke, eyes roaming their dirty and fatigued figures. His white face showing nothing to them.

"We became lost and wandered searching to find our way back to the elven road." Thorin's own gruff voice sounded harsh in the wake of the Elf's own musical tone.

"What was your purpose to come into our woods to begin with?" His tone reflected nothing that he may have been feeling as he once again asked the Company.

For a brief moment Thorin felt a brief flash of anger at the Elf's emotionless face. For here were he and his company wounded and in hunger, yet this Elf showered no emotion at their sorry state and so he said nothing.

At their silence the Elf once again questioned them, " What was your purpose to come into our woods?"

Thorin looked into green eyes and felt overwhelmed at the weight he could see in them. He would never be able to describe what he saw and felt as he looked into them but he would always be able to remember them. And though those eyes momentarily distracted him, he answered once again.

"We became lost and wandered, until our supplies dwindled. Then we wandered some more."

The Elf showed no outward sign of being irritated, instead he asked one final time their purpose: again Thorin's answer did not change.

This time what came out of the other's mouth was entirely different, "Search them! We shall take them to the King, he shall decide what becomes of them."

It was more for the dwarves' benefit of course, for they had many other ways of communication that did not require they speak. He said these words for caution, for the dwarves still had their weapons and he did not want them to attack his warriors solely because one surprised them. He was responsible for them and none had been too injured in their earlier battle with the spiders, he did not want one of them to be accidentally killed by dwarves.

Outrage was clear in the Company's faces, but they made no move to attack. Their bodies were once more tired, and even if they had the energy they would not make it a step before an arrow was imbedded into their skull. So they did nothing as the elves searched them, the elves themselves were silent. Long hands searched quickly and efficiently, easily finding any and all of their hidden weapons. Even Fili, with his numerous knives and daggers, was relieved of every one. While Fili did receive quite a few odd looks, it was Thorin's sword that was brought to the Captain's attention.

" _Legolas! Their leader had this."_

Orcrist gleamed, even in the dark forest it fairly shone with magnificence. Lord Elrond had explained that the sword had been forged in Gondolin, an elven city from days long past, made to slay the goblins. From Legolas's reverent treatment of the weapon, he too knew it's origins. He said nothing, but his eyes told Thorin precisely what he did not want to hear.

 _The King will be told._

As they were being lead away, Bofur noticed something rather alarming.

"Thorin! Where's Bilbo?"

As the miner was lead away he was not witness to Thorin's piercing eyes widen in worry.

~ o0o ~

By now you must have noticed that Bilbo has not been present for quite some time. The elves did not search nor did they even know that there was one missing from the dwarven company. For you see Mister Baggins had never taken his hand out of his pocket, so as soon as he saw the elves descending he slipped on his ring of invisibility. But even with it on he had to be cautious, elves had keen ears and so he had remained as silent as he could.

Following the group he attempted to remember the way the elves were leading them through. Bilbo, sadly, could not keep track of it after a certain point everything starting looking the same to him and with the elves long strides he had to fairly run to keep up. Thankfully the steps of hobbits were light, so his trouble was controlling his breathing. But he was becoming short of breath, the urge to pant was high which he resolutely pushed aside. As he ran after his captured friends the forest ground slowly dispersed in favor of stone. It felt smooth and wonderfully cool to his sore feet, but he had to run faster for only Legolas had yet to enter the Halls.

It seemed as he would not make it, in response he quickened his pace even more and he almost wept when Legolas started to enter. Only the Captain halted, his pointed ears listening intently, for he had sensed something odd. Turning his head back his keen eyes searched for what had disturbed him so, only to find nothing amiss. He stood utterly still for a moment, eyes suspiciously seeking a while more. Seeing nothing he continued in nodding to the guards appointed at the gates. They, in response, bowed at to him.

The great gate was closed with an air of finality, closing off the Halls from the forest.

As the dwarves eyed the rather impressive sight around them with speculation they were insistently lead to a very narrow bridge, unknowing that their missing lucky number was following them still.

~ o0o ~

 **Thanks to anyone who read! There are some scenes and/or mentions of them from both the book and movie. Please no telling me that I 'stole' them, I did use them and put my own twist to it. I will use scenes and elements from both book and movies and combine them, they are of course not mine they either belong to Tolkien of Peter Jackson. Tell me what you thought, and remember this is just for fun. I will also be taking certain liberties with the characters as we only really get to know Bilbo in the books. Also don't get used to me updating this fast. I barely finished writing this chapter in my journal and am currently writing chapter 2.**

 **~HOB**


	3. Chapter 2: The Elven-King

**The Elven-King**

 **Thanks to _PlaidOtaku_ for being the first to review and for being the first to favorite. _Flowerpower0087_ being the first follower,** _ **rahnrdaze,**_ **_the mysterious narrator_ for also following and to _mckeown_ for reviewing. Thanks for showing an interest in my small story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Tolkien, this is purely for fun and practice**

~ o0o ~

The Elven-King's Halls were unlike any thing they had ever seen. While the Woodelves did live in a home carved of stone, it felt different than any cave. The ceiling high enough that they could not even see it with the natural light of the sub filtered in providing them with an unobstructed view of the mighty stronghold. It was beautiful as all elven things were with pillars carved into the likeness of trees, small waterfalls could ne seen scattered about making it seem as if they were not inside of halls at all. Trees grew naturally in these halls, in a few they could see nesting birds, it was as if they had stepped back in time to the height of Greenwood's greatness. This was a small part of the elves home and of how it once was. It was a reminder of what was and of what they fought for, for their home. They had once lived freely in the forest and though they have been driven into the North and into these halls, they still remembered. For Eryn Galen they would fight.

Bilbo knew nothing of this, not of the history of these elves or the struggles that they had endured for over a thousand years and he would perhaps never know of them. His current concern was not of the history of the elves – no matter how fascinating he may have found it – but rather keeping his footing on the very narrow bridge.

 _Why did the elves have to make it so narrow,_ thought Bilbo, _why could they not have built it wider?_

The answer to those questions were rather simple actually and a tactical move on the King's part. The bridges were built this thin in the case any hostiles managed to enter their halls, unlikely as it was, the force would have to walk in a single line and be very careful about it. Making those attacking vulnerable to their archers who would shoot to kill them. Perhaps it was a bit too much on the King's part but they had become a very cautious people and they did not mind the narrow bridges, rather in a way it comforted them; for the bridges greatly resembled branches of a great tree. Besides elves had no troubles walking on such thin bridges, they after all had no troubles walking on a bridge made of rope. As far as the Woodelves were concerned their bridges were perfectly normal, the other races were the odd ones building such big things – wasting material and time.

Unfortunately dwarves had not the natural balance that elves did when walking on such a bridge, it had not even rope to act as railings, and they were in a very precarious position. The dwarves, and the elven patrol by extension, were forced to go slowly as the Company were still receiving odd dizzying spells. It took them much longer than it should have for them to reach the entrance of the throne room.

When at long last they faced the two grand doors, beautifully carved as everything else was, Bilbo could have wept in relief. It seemed to him a torture to move his feet anymore, he had had no rest for almost two days and his body was protesting against the rough treatment. He was ignoring it but he knew he would not be able to for much longer.

The grand doors were opened by two dark-haired guards their fair faces blank as they bowed to Legolas, who nodded towards them, and suddenly Bilbo's earlier relief melted into apprehension. He did not know the Elven-King – he had learned that he truly knew nothing outside his peaceful Shire – and should feel nothing but curiosity with perhaps a bit trepidation. His view had unfortunately been influenced by his companions, whom had much to say of Thranduil, none of it kind or altogether flattering. His mind had conjured a dark and cruel figure – perhaps with a sword in hand – who stared at those who displeased him with contempt. Master Baggins, of course, was quite wrong about the King of Mirkwood as was evident once they entered the throne room.

An Elf with a crown of berries and red leaves lounged regally on his wooden throne, a staff of oak was held in a long hand as he observed them. Though those impossibly blue eyes could not see him, Bilbo felt shaken as they unknowingly passed over his form – as if they _had_ seen him but was seen unthreatening. His friends did not seem cowed, their faces as hard as the stone they were made of, but he almost thought he saw a few shaken hands. A rather ridiculous thought, he berated himself, as when he looked again nothing was amiss.

Thranduil, however, did not focus on his guests but rather on the Elven Captain.

" _Report"_

At once Legolas obeyed. Telling his King of their successful hunt of the spiders, how thy had followed a few that escaped and how those had lead them to the thirteen dwarves, the ensuing fight against the numerous spiders that chased the _hadhodrim._ Nothing was left out, every detail was told to the King, and all in that odd version of elvish*. It was different to the one that Bilbo had heard in Rivendell, it was no less beautiful but it was very obviously different. As such he had not a clue what was being said, and from the tightening of the dwarves' faces he was not alone.

A silence descended in the wake of the warrior's words, nothing could be heard but the harsh breathing of the dwarves. The Elven-King's eyes roamed over the still forms of the patrol, his gaze lingering a tad longer on the Captain, before turning his attention to the ones currently bringing him trouble. With but a wave of his hand the patrol bowed in tandem, before they departed.

As the doors closed behind the last elf, the questioning began. Thranduil asked much the same as Legolas, their purpose and reasons for entering the forest, and was provided with the same answers. It was clear that Thranduil was becoming vexed with them the dwarves were quite the same.

At his wits end, Thorin's mouth slipped away from him, "What have we done but to offend you so Elven-King? We have done nothing but defend ourselves against the spiders that inhabit these woods. Is that reason for your ire? Are they your beloved pets that come when called?"

Rage burned in the Elves then, lighting their striking eyes into something frightening.

Bilbo shivered in fear, he wondered why Thorin had said something so foolhardy in a room surrounded by elven-warriors. He could see many of the warriors jaws clench subtly, and hoped that none saw it fit to retaliate against his foolhardy of a leader. Thankfully none did, if only because they would not attack a defenseless being, but Thranduil too was angered. Bright blue eyes had darkened to seem an almost black colour, Bilbo could only hope that Thorin had not just sentenced them to death.

"You have wandered through my realm without leave, using the road that my people made while leading a group of spiders to a well known feasting spot. I will know why you came here, and if you will not make your purpose clear I will put all of you in prison until I know you do not pose a threat to us."

They were given a final chance to answer him, were they remained silent.

"Very well then, you will stay in my dungeon until one of you see it fit to answer. Perhaps by then you will have learnt some manners. It is of no consequence how long that may take, even if it takes a hundred years. That is but a blink of an eye to an Elf."

With a gesture, the dwarves were lead out by guards to be separated into different cells.

~ o0o ~

This is a short chapter and the next will probably also be short, I'm still not sure. I've combined the book and movie for this. Like the movie Thorin provoked Thranduil, but used a variation of Balin's words from the book. But they're all captured together like the movie but interrogated together much like the book with the addition of Thorin in this. Thranduil uses a mixture of his book and movie lines to the dwarves as well.

*The Elves in Mirkwood primarily spoke Sindarin and Silvan Elvish. They're speaking Silvan here because they're not sure if the dwarves understand Sindarin. Any Westron (Common) that they speak will probably be elves having dealings with Men or those who are practicing the language itself. Or just plain plot convenience, if they can have Elves speaking Common throughout the movie and have the Elves singing a song that Bilbo can understand in the book I feel like I can do it too.

Thank you once again to those who have read this, and please give feedback! You can also find me on AO3 under AcrosstheTallGreenRiver, this is currently my only story over there.

~HOB


End file.
